1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and, more particularly, to multifunction exercise machines which use a number of pulleys and cables to move weight.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional multifunction exercise machines have a number of exercise stations by which a user manipulates to exercise a particular muscle group, e.g., legs, chest, back, arms, and shoulders. The exercise stations have some type of movable structure attached to a cable which runs over any number of pulleys and is fixed to a bar with a number of pin holes disposed vertically through a stack of weights. To adjust the amount of weight to be used, a pin is inserted into a pin hole under the desired weight. The stack of weights typically comprises from one to 15 or more 10-pound weights.
A disadvantage of this exercise machine is that it is extremely heavy, rendering it immovable once assembled. The majority of the overall weight is due to the stack of weights. The stack of weights also increases shipping costs to a high degree.
Therefore, there is a need in the related art for an exercise machine which offers a user variable resistances but does not employ a variable stack of weights in doing so.